


Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Family

**Title:** Family  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome suggested, nothing graphic.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #57: Estate, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** prompt #11: Nutcracker.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Beta read by the Slashchat girls.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family

~

“That, too,” Draco said, pointing.

Harry frowned. “A giant nutcracker?”

“Don’t argue,” Severus advised. “Further discussion will only--”

“This estate is all I’ve left of my parents!” Draco seemed poised to meltdown.

“--upset him.”

“Relax,” Harry soothed, sending a glare Severus’ way. “We’ll bring whatever you like home with us.”

“That rug?”

“Yes.” Harry shrunk it, slipping it into his pocket.

“That?”

Harry shuddered at the ceramic frog Draco indicated, but obediently collected it. “Done?”

Draco nodded, and as Harry and Severus bracketed him for Apparation home, he sighed. “I may have lost my parents, but I still have family.”

~


End file.
